


DBH: Reversed

by HelloHelloHello



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Connor mentioned in passing, DBH Reverse AU, Gen, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHelloHello/pseuds/HelloHelloHello
Summary: The roles have been switched AU.(This is not in any way taken seriously)





	1. Talk Back

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet i saw by tastyturquoise  
> https://twitter.com/tastyturquoise/status/1020317409457025024

"You're really starting to piss me off, Hank!" He jabbed a meaty finger into the Android's chest.

"rA9, Jeffery, why are you doing this to me?" The Android spat back.

"Why? You're asking me why. You do as you're told." He said using the spray bottle as an extra extension of his finger. "From what I've seen and heard you couldn't catch a babysitter, an elder caretaker, and an elder?" Incredulity masking the obvious fury. 

"I was busy making sure Detective Connor wouldn't kill himself in the name of pursuit."

"I don't care. They don't care. The mission is priority."

Hank ran a rough hand through his hair, the artificial sun actually making him sweat, "Fuck the Mission, Jeffery!" In the garden the background humming of the bees froze. Stillness settled into every carefully coded crevice as Hank realized maybe he went too far.

The AI handler rounded on him, "You," Hank flinched back as a spritz of water hit his face, "do not," another startling cold spray, "swear at me," a final angry spray.


	2. Harmless Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and his brother, Colin, have a nice conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a tweet but I can't find it on my feed.  
> Sibling fights are always a sight to be seen.
> 
> It seems general consensus that human Connor is a horny mofo who likes being manhandled.  
> Also, if anyone knows what that tweet was please link it because it made me laugh.
> 
> What name is better Colin or Niles? Have seen both tossed around, like them all but just wanna hear some thoughts about it.

"Five minutes," Hank asked holding up his fingers, palm made rough with simulated work. It made Connor wonder why they bothered to put so much detail in such an inconsequential aspect. "That's all I need, I know we're close to breaking this case wide open." Connor took in his partner's face, sparkling with that edged excitement of a lead. He knew the feeling and Goddamn did it look hot on him. 

He craned back to look at Colin, in his stupidly fine suit talking to a shorter, hook nosed man called Agent Perkins. Connor was the older sibling, this petty rivalry was something he promised to never engage in but--in this case it'd work in his favor. "Fine." Hank perked up the laugh lines at the edge of his eyes creasing and that made his heart beat too loud in his ears. "I can get you more than five." He shot up from his chair and marched to his younger, taller, brother. 

"Hey,  Agent Dick-Holster!" Perkins and Colin both turned towards him, funny, but he needed to concentrate.

Colin shot back, "That's more your area of expertise, isn't it?" Small, smug smirk gracing his face.

"I just wanted to say," he started as Perkins tilted away paying more attention to his phone than the decades old sibling rivalry sparking in front of him, "I'm not sorry."

And then he socked Colin in the jaw.

In hindsight this was not the best idea he had, but it was extremely, effectively cathartic. Especially, considering the grade school glee he got when he finally could say, and mean it, "Who's the tall one now, bitch?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hank = HK800  
> Fowler = The AI handler  
> "Baby sitter" =Simon  
> "Elder Caretaker" = Markus  
> Elder=Carl (LOL)
> 
> for your reference.  
> I don't take this very seriously so this maybe deleted later down the line.


End file.
